


Coming Home

by StoriesWhispered



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWhispered/pseuds/StoriesWhispered
Summary: September Flash Fic Contest: Home





	

_Meet @ home, 20 min_

The text arrived fifteen minutes ago and sent him into a panic, practically diving into his closet to find anything but old, stained sweats. 

She left, she doesn't get to come back and see his pathetic wallowing. 

_You told her to leave, dumbass,_ the voice in his head chimes in, but he resolutely ignores it as he pulls on his nicer jeans and faded Pikachu shirt, allowing himself a few seconds to collect himself.

There isn't a knock, just the familiar jangling keys being placed in ugly key bowl she made in her disastrous pottery class. With his eyes glued to the TV, he strains to hear her steady footsteps, casually making their way to him. 

He slouches further into the couch, fearing he’d jump up to meet her with a hug or kiss or anything but an awkward wave he gives her. 

He braces himself for the onslaught of more yelled accusations, suddenly feeling so tired of fighting, his arms crossed like he could hug himself.

He should have never told her to leave and as the two most stubborn assholes in the world they're at opposite ends of never ending argument. And god, he wants it to end. 

Clarke is surprisingly not angry, from what he can see from his peripheral, she is projecting her cool, calm, collected face. 

She clearly spoke to Miller, which means she knows everything and she's still came back. 

It shouldn't fill Bellamy with so much pride, but he can feel his lips twitch, such a stubborn princess.

“I want to come home, Bellamy.”

It's too much and not enough, he thinks, but he reaches for her, she lurches a bit but finds her way into his arms. 

“Okay.” It's sounds like _sorry_ and _welcome home_ all at once.


End file.
